


The Price of Freedom

by MrGrayson24



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: Graves offers Newt a way out of his sentence for bringing magical creatures into New York.





	

Title: The Price of Freedom

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: Mature

Summary: Graves offers Newt a way out of his sentence for bringing magical creatures into New York. 

Author’s Note: I’m sure this scenario has been played out a thousand times, but I couldn’t help it. This scene cried for smut, and I answered.   
  


-x-

Graves rubbed himself under the table. “You have two choices Mr. Scamander. You can either take the death penalty for bringing a weapon of mass destruction into New York… or you could do me a favor…” He smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“You want me to perform oral sex on you?” Newt asked. “Just to be clear.” 

“That would be part of it, yes.” 

Newt gulped and looked to the side. “If I do it, you’ll let me and Tina go?” 

Graves pushed out his chair. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” His hand continued to work the huge rod in his pants. 

Newt took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Mr. Scamander, and you agreeing to perform the sexual acts of my choosing? Including sucking my cock?” 

A flash of anger crossed Newt’s face. 

Graves shrugged. “You know… Just to be clear.” 

“Yes.” Newt mumbled. 

“Say it.” 

“I’ll suck your cock!” Newt snapped. He refused to look directly into Graves’ eyes. 

“Good.” Graves stood from his chair. “Now ask for it.” 

“No.” 

Graves lowered his zipper. “It’s my cock or the death penalty, not a time to save your pride.” 

Newt groaned. “May I suck your cock?” 

“Now you’re getting it.”    
Graves reached inside his pants, pulled his shaft upright and it fell onto the table in front of him. It was huge, and already hard with a small bead of precum at the tip. 

“You want to suck this?” Graves asked. 

Newt nodded, his eyes focused on the enormous penis. It was easier than looking at Graves’ face. “I want to suck it.” 

Graves laughed and started toward Newt. He rounded the table but his cock stayed on the surface, dragged beside him, leaving a trail of precum. 

Graves stood before Newt and he pet the Hufflepuff’s curls. “Go ahead. It’s on a platter for you.” 

Newt went to reach for it, but Graves pulled his hair. “No hands.” 

Newt whimpered but leaned forward with the added pressure on the back of his head. When the cock was within an inch of his face, he stuck out his tongue, and ran it from the tip down to the base. 

“Mmmm.” Graves rubbed the back of Newt’s head. “You’re tongue is so warm.” 

Newt, unsure of what to do, continued licking in long strokes. 

“Suck the head.” Graves ordered, and Newt jumped to it. 

There was a slight hesitation, as he saw the precum flowing from the head and gave it a tiny lick to check it’s taste. Soon after, he engulfed the head and sucked like he would a candy. 

“Yes! You like that American cock?” 

Newt didn’t respond, he just laid his head on the table and suckled on the spongy head to a chorus of moans from Graves. If he closed his eyes, he would of almost enjoyed the experience. 

Suddenly, Graves took his hair into a firm grasp, and the cock slid further into his mouth. 

Newt’s eyes went wide as his jaw was stretched to it’s limit and his head was held in place. 

“Let it in.” Graves said gently, but Newt couldn’t control his gag reflex. “I said let it in!” Graves barked and smacked the side of Newt’s head. 

With a huge gulp, Newt managed to open his nasal passages and air flooded his lungs. Graves took the opportunity and slid his cock to it’s base, as Newt spasmed around his shaft. 

“That’s it. It feels so good! You’re working so hard for your freedom…” 

Newt gagged around the shaft, trying to evict it from his esophagus but Graves continually pumped more and more into him, using his head as his own cock sleeve. 

Saliva and bile began to erupt from Newt’s mouth and dripped down his face, and over Graves’ shaft, until it began to pool on the cool metal table. He wtihdrew his cock and laid it across Newt’s face, while the younger sucked in huge breaths. 

Graves rubbed the side of Newt’s hair and guided the head of his shaft along Newt’s features. “You’re very good at that. You should consider relying on that skill more often.” 

Newt went to speak but ended up coughing up more saliva. 

“Alright…” Graves grabbed his wand,  flicked it and his chair slid behind him. He pushed his pants to his ankles and sat down, with his legs wide open.

Newt kept his head on the table as he watched. 

“I want you to go at your own pace.” Graves shook his dripping cock at Newt. 

Ready to protest, Newt sighed, slipped from his chair and crawled between Graves’ thighs. 

“Wait-” Graves mentioned to Newt’s clothing. “Undress.” 

He sighed, but Newt began to drop his clothes, with the hungry attention of Graves all over him. 

Without prompt, Newt chased the head with his tongue and pulled the rod between his lips, sucking in the huge shaft. At this angle, it was easier to slide down his throat, so he took a few gulps of breath through his nose and started to bob his head. 

“Damn. So greedy for it.” Graves marveled as he thrust his hips up to watch Newt struggle. 

But Newt had been prepared for the assault and his throat accommodated Graves added force. It wasn’t long until the zoologist was inhaling the shaft from base to tip, and impaled his head with an intense fury that had wet, slapping sounds radiating through the interrogation room. 

“I’m getting close.” Graves growled. 

He grabbed the sides of Newt’s head, held him in place, and lifted his hips off the chair.

“Here it comes!” He gasped as his cock started to pump cum into Newt’s mouth and stomach. 

Newt swallowed what he could, but he started to cough it up. Graves withdrew his cock and held it in front of Newt’s face, smiling at how the white liquid painted the younger man’s features. 

Newt sputtered. He found it difficult to catch his breath with Graves holding his head in place and the continuous stream of cum that squirted out. He could smell it beneath his nose, and feel it clump over his eye. 

“You look much better like that.” Graves chimed as he let go of Newt and let him sink to his knees. 

“Are… are we done?” Newt asked, looking to the floor. He doubted he would like the answer, and his confirmation came when Graves laughed. 

“Not nearly. Go lean against the table with your legs open.” 

Newt hesitated.

Graves’ eyebrow raised. 

Newt sighed and took his place against the table. He went to wipe his face.

“Leave it where it is.” Graves barked. “Open your legs wider.” He began to stroke his cock back to life. “I want to see that hole.” 

Newt whined, but did as he was told. He gasped slightly as the cold hair hit his pucker but Graves chuckled as he stood. 

“Very nice, Mr. Scamander. Very nice.” He placed his hand on the small of Newt’s back and pushed down, causing the other man to push out his hips. “Look at this…” Graves ran a finger along Newt’s pucker. “Totally smooth…” He stuck a finger in and, to his surprise, it slid in to the knuckle.  “And totally accommodating.”

Graves’ hand ran from Newt’s opening, down to his balls, until he came down to Newt’s shaft, which he gave a few tugs. 

“Oh.. I’m going to enjoy this.” Graves rolled up his sleeves. 

“Um… what… what are you doing?” Newt asked over his shoulder. 

Graves scooped up some of the drool and precum that was puddled on the table. “Well… unlike you, I have never worked with animals, but what a perfect time to try my hand at milking. I always thought I would be a natural.” 

“No… don’t.” Newt pleaded, but his voice went light when Graves grasped the shaft and rubbed the now cold liquid all over it. “Oh God…” 

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Mr. Scamander?” Graves started with a firm grip on the base of Newt’s shaft, and rolled his grip as his hand traveled down the shaft and over the head, before his other hand would start the process over. “Is this how you do it with your creatures?” 

Newt shook his head and bit his hand to hold back the moans. 

“Are you sure?” Graves collected the string of precum that was leaked from Newt’s tip, and let it ooze through fingers. “I seem to be doing something right.” He grabbed the dick again. “Maybe we should go a little harder.” 

For the next few minutes, Graves was merciless. He milked Newt at an astounding speed, alternating between hands, all the while adding wads of spit as lube. 

“Are you getting close?” Graves asked. 

Newt made a high pitch wail, that was accompanied by a few tears.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Graves increased his pressure, and it wasn’t long before Newt’s breath became deeper and he tried to thrust into Graves hands. But right when his cock felt ready to explode, Graves let go. 

Newt screamed in frustration and Graves looked delighted at the sight of Newt’s angry red cock bouncing in the air, desperate for contact. 

Graves got down to his knees and blew onto Newt’s cock and hole, making the younger man more agitated. “I can’t…” Newt stuttered. “I need…” 

“I know what you need.” Graves pronounced. He grabbed the shaft again and resumed his ministrations. But after a considerably shorter amount of time, Graves stopped before Newt could cum. 

“Stop!!!” Newt bellowed, pressing his forehead into his forearm. “It hurts…” 

“You know what hurts me, Mr. Scamander?” Graves pulled Newt’s cheeks apart and spat on his hole. “Is when foreigners come into my city with weapons of mass destruction.” He gave Newt’s cock a few more tugs. 

“They can’t hurt anyone!” Newt pleaded. “You can’t… I’ve never…” 

“Is this your first?” Graves brought his cock head to the pulsing opening. 

Newt nodded. “I’ll suck it more, how about that?”

“Those weren’t our terms, Mr. Scamander. Besides we’ve tried milking-” He lined his cock up. “- how about breeding?” And he pushed himself inside. 

Newt tried his best to push himself off the invading shaft, but Graves didn’t relent. He had one hand on Newt’s head, the other on his hip, while he had placed his legs between Newt’s so he couldn’t gain leverage. 

“How does your first cock feel?” Graves hummed. 

Newt felt like the words were being pushed out of him. All he could do was scream with a pained look as Graves ground his face into the table. 

“Don’t worry-” Graves laughed. “You’ll get used to it.” He leaned down to whisper into Newt’s ear. “And don’t tell me you haven’t dreamed of this. Someone bending you over, treating you like you treat your beasts.” 

“I… I don’t treat my animals this way…” 

“But can you deny the draw of being ravaged?” He thrust especially hard. “It’s just our bodies giving us pleasure.” 

“I’m not getting-” Newt’s voice broke into a high pitched scream as Graves hit his prostate. 

“What was that?” Graves thrust against the pleasure spot, repeatedly. 

Newt yelled with frustration and pleasure as his face turned red with excursion. 

His cock dripped precum all over the table, still desperate to be touched. Graves was quick to notice and pulled Newt backwards. 

“Lick it up.” He commanded. “Go on, with your tongue.” 

With a few sobs, Newt licked up the slimy precum and grunted each time Graves pushed into him. 

“I’m tempted to just lock you up.” Graves commented. “Use you when I need. It’s been so long since I felt someone this tight and smooth.” He slapped Newt’s ass for good measure, and once again when Newt didn’t yelp. He yelped the second time. 

“Are you ready to be filled?” He fucked Newt so hard, the table started to slide across the room in short bursts. 

Newt nodded with his lips pursed tight to keep from yelling out again. 

“Here it comes! Get ready to feel what it’s like to be bred.” 

Graves let out an enormous roar and he emptied his second load into the Hufflepuff, who felt the hot liquid gush from his hole and down his thighs. But Graves continued to orgasm, until Newt could feel nothing but warm wetness inside him. 

While he came, Graves stroked Newt, who thrust himself into his oppressors fist. When Graves stopped cumming, his hand disappeared. 

“Agh!” Newt bellowed and humped the table for much needed friction. 

“Not an animal, huh?” Graves pulled himself from Newt with a hiss from the younger man. “Turn on your back.” 

Hesitant, Newt did as he was told and Graves opened his legs. 

“Tell me you want me to make you cum.” 

Newt’s jaw clenched. 

“Say it!” Graves commanded. 

“Please get me off! I can’t take it! I need to cum!” Newt felt his inhibitions give way to his intense arousal. “Please, Mr. Graves! Help me cum!” 

“Atta boy.” Graves grasped the cock and in a few short strokes, Newt came like a geyser. It sprayed all over himself and Graves clothes. Graves looked amused as Newt choked out cries of pleasure, mixed with tears of relief. 

“Very good, Mr. Scamander.” Graves grabbed his wand and gave it a few flicks. The cum disappeared and Newt’s clothing returned to his body. 

“Unfortunately….” Graves sighed and called in the guards. 

“I don’t believe it’s enough to clear you of your charges.” 

-x-

Author’s Note: Sorry to do that to Newt but it was the only way it worked. Hoped you enjoyed! 


End file.
